Vocaloid X Anime
by Elena Akimoto Lucina
Summary: Vocaloid X Anime ou Anime X Vocaloid
1. Intro

Bonsoie everyone~

Alors, assommé par la chaleur dehors, une idée m'est venu. Je ferai des hisoires sur des musiques de Vocaloid que je représenterais sous forle d'histoire! (j'ai tellement reflechie que je transpire)

Je pense qu'il y aura Du Fire emblem, du Bungou, et sûrement d'autres jeux/animes fort sympathiques

(J'aime les emojis Yeux )

j'annonce que le premier et prochain chapitre sera Sur Ame to Kusari (JP) ou Chains and Candles (ENG) ou Chaînes et Bonbons (Fr)

Wuala wuala

Bisous et j'espère que vous aimerez :)


	2. Ame to Kusari Megurine Luka

Alors me voici dans une histoire qui concentrera ma musique vocaloid sûrement préféré.Ame to Kusari de Megurine Luka. Les covers fr sont sublimes aussi et dans toutes les autres langues. Elle dure a peu près deux minutes avec le clip, mais nous explique l'essentiel. Une version longue de la chanson uniquement existe. Pour les personnages de Fire Emblem, j'ai décidé de prendre Leo pour le "sauveur", Iago pour le "bourreau" Et Corrin F pour Luka.

**contexte : **L'histoire se passe dans un lycée, où Corrin et Iago viennent de se quitter. Elle est assez populaire mais cache un secret qui n'échappe pas a Leo.

**Code :** Quand je mets l'écriture en _italique_, c'est une pensée. Quand je la mets en **gras** c'est un contexte nouveau. Quand je mets entre "guillemets", c'est une parole.

~Bonne Lecture~

**Ame To Kusari x Fire Emblem :**

Corrin, suivait le cours en souriant. Deux heures de maths à la suite. Elle souriait. Sa tête semblait normale.

Point de vue de Leo

_Corrin hein. Cette fille...elle semble trop sûr d'elle. Je veux et dois l'aider._

je suivais le cours ennuyé, car les maths ne sont pas mon fort. Enfaite je savais déjà tout ça. Le cours était long. Je me demandais ce que pensait Corrin.

Point de vue de Corrin

_Tout va bien...je dois faire genre..sourire...sourire...sourit...mes larmes..elles montent à mes yeux...vite..la sonnerie de pause..._

Mes yeux brillaient. Je cachais ma tête, dans mes bras et d'un coup la sonnerie retentit. Je me leva en baillant et sécha mes yeux en souriant. Je rejoingnais mes amies en souriant. On rigolait toujours entre nous. Mais...je sentais un regard sur Moi.

Point de vue de Leo

Je la fixais. J'essayais de la décrypter. Je la connaissais après tout. Nous étions ensemble au collège..enfin ensemble dans le sens même collège et un jour je m'étais fait tabassé. Elle m'avait soigné er aidé. Je veux a mon tour l'aider.

_Je dois __trouver quelque chose...un plan..._

**APRÈS LES COURS DE MATHS**

**Tout le monde est sorti de la classe. Sauf Leo et Corrin. Leo est dos a la porte en semblant sur son téléphone. Corrin range ses affaires.**

Point de vue de Corrin

_Pourquoi Leo reste là...il veut pas partir merde ?!_Je fini de ranger mon livre de maths et me dirigea vers la sortie, où il y avait Leo. J'allais sortir quand tout à coup, il attrape ma main en se mettant devant moi. Je le débat et tremble. Je me libére et reste dans la salle de classe.

"Que me veux tu, Leo..?"

"Savoir."

"savoir quoi...?"

je répondis avec une voix tremblante de peur qu'il découvre tout. Comment allait-il me juger...?

Point de Vue de Leo

"Pourquoi tu es comme ça"

Je sentais sa voix tremblante. Je continua d'insister puis remarqua quelque chose dans sa main. Un bonbon vert.

_Il l'etait pas avant. C'est quoi?_Je pris à nouveau la min de Corrin et regarda le bonbon. Elle était frustrée.

"C'est quoi?"

"Rien...absolument...rien..."

point de Vue de Corrin

D'un coup je me retrouvais dans un monde noir. Iago était en face de moi. Il me gardait enchaîné. Je voulais fuir...je voulais partir...mon bonjour était passé a un adieu...je souffrais et étais entouré de bonbons verts..j'entendais Iago.. .rire tel un corbeau...Hypocrite.

"Me ment pas."

Point de vue de Leo

Pendant uun cours instant, j'ai vu Corrin en étant collégienne en train de pleurer. D'un coup mon bras l'a lacha et elle prit la fuite. Je pris mes jambes a mon cou et la coursa.

Point de vue De Corrin

Je courrais. Je trébuchais. Il m'attrapa. Je le claqua et me rappela de mauvais souvenir. Je me figea sur place. Tout se déroula si vite. J'avais peur.

Point de vue de Leo

Elle m'a claqué..alors...je l'attrape dans mes bras et la sers.

"Corrin. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule."

Elle versa des larmes et me fit un câlin. Elle m'expliqua que Iago était immonde, il la faisait souffrir et il la hantait. Nous nous regardions et nous revûmes la scene de notre passé. Je croqua un bonbon rose en souriant et la libéra de cette hypocrisie et de cette souffrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avez-vous aimé? en tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ça. Mais je vous conseilles vraiment d'aller voir Ame to kusari.(･ิω･ิ)ノ

Pardonnez moi des fautes ou des erreurs de frappe (on sait jamais uwu) et la prochaine musique sera sûrement Cendrillon de Hatsune Miku et De Kaito.

XoXo et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes aimé ヾ()ﾉﾞ~


	3. Cendrillon Miku et Kaito

On entame la deuxième chanson qui a une grande place dans ma coeur. (La version d'Hanantan est juste magnifique. Elle donne de ces frissons c'est Waouh). Cette chanson est donc Cendrillon de Hatsune Miku et Kaito. (Les fans du ship vont aimer). C'est une histoire triste et quand on regarde on est en mode : NONNNNNN ;;;;;. Enfin je vous laisse 8D

**Personnages :** Osamu Dazai pour Kaito et Nakahara Chuuya pour Miku de bungou stray dogs !

**Contexte :** Chuuya, est un mafieu. Il a pour ordre de tuer un prince, du nom D'Osamu Dazai. Chuuya apprend donc un bal dans le château de prince et va se déguiser en fille. L'histoire se passera donc dans un château, avec beaucoup de gens. Pour les connaisseurs de Bungo, Soukoku incomming.

**Code** : Quand je mets l'écriture en italique, c'est une pensée. Quand je la mets en gras c'est un contexte nouveau. Quand je mets entre "guillemets", c'est une parole.

(Je dedie cette histoire à ma meilleure amie irl fan du Sokoku)

~Bonne lecture~

**Cendrillon X Bungou stray dogs :**

Point de vue de Chuuya :

J'avançais en direction de ce grand et majestueux château. Là était ma cible. Ma robe me saoule. Pourquoi je dois me deguiser? Boss de merde.

_N'empêche je dois juste le tuer. Ça va passer crème._

J'arrivais en tenant ma robe, et regardait tous ces gens. Couteau dissimulé sous ma robe, je partais à la recherche de cet homme qui était ma cible.

Point de vue de Dazai

Je fini de mettre mon noeud et descends par les grands escaliers ornés d'un tapis rouge en soie. Une fois en bas, j'apperçu une magnifique jeune fille avec des yeux bleus azurs, des cheveux roux. Il faut que j'aille la voir. Elle est sublime. Je me dirigea donc vers cette douce femme avec un sourire charmeur.

"Madame dis-je en m'inclinant m'accorderiez vous votre main pour cette danse?"

"A-avec plaisir monseigneur..."

Point de vue de Chuuya :

_C'est lui...? il est...magnfiique..._

Je rougis sur le coup et lui donna ma main. Il m'entraîna dans cette foule de gens masqué et dansait avec moi. Il accompagnait mon corps et mes mains dans cette danse. J'aurais pu danser avec lui jusqu'à minuit.

**IL EST ACTUELLEMENT 23H30.**

Point de vue de Dazai

_Son corps__ était parfait. Il dansait à la perfection. Je voulais le garder pour moi. Ses yeux bleus azurs et ses cheveux...il sent bon._

_"_dis..tu veux venir avec moi? il faut que je te montre ma chambre"

"A-avec plaisir"

Point de vue de Chuuya

_Les douzes coups de minutes vont arriver...je ne veux pas lui planter ce couteau...ce sentiment...serai-ce l'amour...?_

Il m'emmena avec lui à travers les marches et nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre. Dun coup, je me rememorais les paroles de cet homme, qui m'avait employé. Je regardais ce prince, et quand il fut retourné, je sortis mon couteau en versant des larmes sucrées.

"D-desolé..."

Point de vue de Dazai

Je me retourna et me prit le couteau vers le coeur. Je me cramponnais à elle en enlevant sa perruque en souriant et je posa un baiser sur son front en séchant ses yeux emplient de larmes.

"Je t'aime Chuuya"

Je sourais. J'avais remarqué que c'était un mafieu. Et que c'était luo en particulier. Dans un dernier souffle je tomba au sol en me vidant de mon sang.

"Ne pleure...pas.."

Je souris et ferma les yeux puis je m'endormis a jamais.

Point de vue de Chuuya

...Je tremblais en mêlant mes larmes à mon amour et le prit dans mes bras

"DAZAIII...je...t'aime aussi...gomen...pardonne moi..."

je regardais ma lame plein de désespoir et me la planta dans le coeur en rejoignant mon amant au sol.

"Je t'aime Dazai"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alors Oui c'est un mélange de Cendrillon et de Romeo et Juliette. J'espère qu'elle vous à plus et que je n'ai pas trop fait de faute.

ԅ( Ơ Ơԅ)


End file.
